User talk:Avataraddicted
About your user page Your pictures are a bit out of whack. I got that fixed for ya.Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the new user page! Maybe if I gave you my favorite scenes you could do pictures in the middle for me on mine?Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty cool, it looks like an online scrapbook for Avatar-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:11, March 19, 20110 (UTC) Your comment on my page... Thanks. But my goal wasn't really to give you an example, though I like your new page as well. It's nice, but you copied me. Somewhat. And I'll make some good additive improvements for ya. And about the comment on my blog, thanks for that. Your presence pays off. You get to know people, they can be good. You make a good friend. I find myself back in the Yahoo! drafts folder on my account, the script back in Firefox. I hope to have chapter 20 done soon. Denizine 00:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I'm being funny, I guess. I adapted my page a bit more towards yours. go look, It's gotten much bigger.Denizine 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I like what you do to people who hate on the film. That's nice. I wish stuff like that could work for me. And I agree to what you said about it being different and that doesn't mean it has to be ugly. The Na'vi are the very epitome of beauty, to me. I'd give anything to be reborn one like Jake sort of was.Denizine 15:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh nice! Those are actually some pretty good drawings! Denizine (Blog | Talk) 21:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Are those your drawings, if theyare those are damn good!-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I like your drawing, too. Probably the best of them all. Anyways, the main reason I replied is to offer that i photoshop all your pics and improve them. Not by design, but by colors. Look at all the pics just arriving on the wiki. I'm taking pics I find with a subtle haze in the foreground and getting rid of it. What say? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Yo, I just checked your page out... it's pretty sick... I agree with you that Avatar was something special, but who here doesn't? Your pictures are really cool. You have a tallent. But what do I know, I'm just a high school kid who spends more time at the Art House movie theater than he does at his own house. But seriously man, those pictures were amazing. JCameronFan123 23:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats up. Hey man, I was raeding random peoples user pages and I came across yours and Ive got to tell you it was the most interesting that I read. You've really had a tough life so far, and I feel sorry for you I don't know how I would be able to put up with all that crap, but scince you have that means your strong. And I love your pictures you can draw really well, alot better than I ever could lol. Also that picture you have of Sam and Zoe, very nice.RDAmustdie 11:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its cool, I feel sorry for alot of people in your position everyone should have a fun and enjoyable childhood but sadly thats not the case. Oh well, not to worry! RDAmustdie is here! and the Avatar wiki so your not alone.RDAmustdie 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't make sense how people can be so cruel to others. Like what did you ever do to them? i'm thinking being born was one of them.I know EVERYTHING 04:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and to make matters worse a good percentage of the time the kids end up like the parents continueing the cycle none stop. Thanks for the support if i were in your position i probable would have comit suicide by now. It's just unbelivable how things can turn out for some,a life of love and happines or a life of hate and despear.I know EVERYTHING 11:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) There's one thing we all carry "Hope" Hope is what make us strong. It is why we are here, It is what we fight with when all else is lost.I know EVERYTHING 12:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You have a good eye noticing the line from God of War III, i'm guessing you have the game? also i'm an editor on the wiki for it.I know EVERYTHING 20:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I pre-orderd it and got the t-shirt and downloadable content, i have only played the game on easy but it's just as good as the previeus 2. one of my favourite parts is Aphrodie's chanber (for "obvious" reasons). I find the boss fights good in-perticuler the fight with Cronos (the part with his guts being cut out is nasty). What about you?I know EVERYTHING 21:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I find it funny when Hercules says "Hello, Brother" since he towers over Kratos. Kratos AKA The Ghost of Sparta, no matter how big or strong the enemy he always manages to kill them and thanks to that he is coniderd by many games as one of the strongest characters in gaming history. The fight with Zeus is interesting after the first part, my favourite weapon is the Blade of Olympus. What about you.I know EVERYTHING 21:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i managed to complete 2-3 the one involving points, hades kids and another one can't quite remember but yeah they are freakin hard. i tried fighting fear Kratos but coudn't beat him. One part of the gameplay that i think is cool is the first person views (hen you kill poseidon, and punch Zeus to death).I know EVERYTHING 07:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It's funny how you live were the game is set (give or take a few thousand years) lol.I know EVERYTHING 07:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the previous two?.I know EVERYTHING 07:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Since i pre-ordread it i recived the code for the Dominus (costume) and other things like an extra set of Challanges.I know EVERYTHING 07:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How are things?I know EVERYTHING 20:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not much really going to a place called Greenacress (a disability support) to find work.I know EVERYTHING 21:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah kind of, do you have any other hobbies as such?.I know EVERYTHING 21:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I like playing Video games, watching movies/Anime, sit seeing and a few number of things. Heres one for you, "Have you got a girlfriend?"I know EVERYTHING 21:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, had her for 5 years now, she's a year older then me but she's shorter then me so i look older, she's a sweet heart frew and frew she doesn't swear, smoke or any of that sort of stuff. However she lives in the UK and i live in Australia (i was born there and lived there for 15 years).I know EVERYTHING 22:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure, i'll be gone for three hours.I know EVERYTHING 22:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey avataraddicted? I got your talk, but didn't really get it. Could you elaborate? Nothing personal, just need to better know what you meant. On the subject of userboxes, yould you like a sig? I can make you one. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 22:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Did you notice what JayBo was telling me and Denizine? about photos? and Denizine being banned for it?.I know EVERYTHING 09:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Because Denizine was uploading photos from photshopped and according to JayBo he was breaking copyright laws and was banned, however JayBo has been coming across as a bully and telling us that he has permision from Shadow Nav'i so he's well in his right zone. We (me and Denizine) have been argueing with him and i think he's coming across as mean and arrogant because he's an admin. But he doesn't scare me he just makes me angrier. I have never met an Admin so unpleaseant.I know EVERYTHING 09:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think he might be doing the right thing but it's the way he's coming across that angers me.I know EVERYTHING 09:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I just put on Denizine's talk page to an old message "Oh yeah? F**k you" what are your thoughts on that?I know EVERYTHING 09:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC). Yeah i'm feeling better now i've said that. By the way what do you think of my hobbie Anime.?I know EVERYTHING 10:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope you'll back Denizine and me if it conntinues. theres an old saying "Theres strength in mumbers" no ones backed JayBo and i've backed Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 10:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's interesting if it's done well, i've met people who can draw comic like pictures and their incredibale. Ever had a shot at trying to draw a comic strip like pictures?.I know EVERYTHING 10:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Will do my friend, will do. I've got you on my "People i consider friends on the wiki" section along with Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 10:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Great, i like being consuderd a friend, Do you know my real name thoe?I know EVERYTHING 11:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I haven't quite had the same rough life as you and Denizine but as i've already said i've been bulied and so i haven't quite lived a soft life. Plus i know how things can be for guys and girls like you and Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 11:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just like i said about hope, giving up is for weaklings and cowards i pushed hard to walk again because the boys used to play with my wheelchair (i nearly went flying out of it one point) and also i have Cerabal Polsey (a disability) so i can be taken advantage of and theres not much i can do about it.I know EVERYTHING 11:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i have grown mentaley, and dispite my diabilitey i have done things most people could only dream about and i'm only 19. I've been too 5 countries, gone on nearly all forms of transport. Meet my countrys future king, (born in the UK, now live in Australia) and countless other things. I wonder how many people can say the same.I know EVERYTHING 11:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) See ya later Nick.I know EVERYTHING 12:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that's right. Anyway you post shoudln't fuck anything up, just tell me the colors and pic and shtuff, then we're good ad I'll code it up for ya. I appreciate the concern, though. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 21:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe Tectonium has already made that userbox. I won't make it again, one reason being because of the bull with JayBo that's been going on recently, and that linking to the fact that Tecto already made it, which is HIS work, the criedduring movie one. I believe it is. But if not, I'll make it into a template at least, because that one's on my userpage.(See, Tecto? Jay? I don't violate copyrights much at all. Tecto, I may have an active userbox service, but I'm NOT claiming the userboxes you've made as my own. I'm making more. And FreakyTy does have a point, you made like fifty then stopped.) Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 22:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You alright? i wonder have you ever heared of Powerthirst? it's a video on Youtube.I know EVERYTHING 09:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well you know Youtube? it's a video about a fictional energy drink and it's ment to make you have ridicules amounts of energy. it's so populer it has been viewed 17,469,236 times and is part of an internet meme known as "Extreme Advertising". Basicley it's nonsence but if you have a good sense of humer like i do you might find it funny.I know EVERYTHING 11:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd find it funny, my brother showed it me, theres a second one that says "Manana, fizzbitch and gun" ARRRR LOL.I know EVERYTHING 12:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) "You'll be so fast mother nature will)be like Slowwwwwwwww downnnnn and you'll be like fuck you and kick her in the face with your ENERGY LEGS" LOLI know EVERYTHING 12:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Fine i guess not done much, i've watched my brother play Godfather II and cleaned up but apart from that not much. I'm going to a Jazz fest tommorrow (i love Jazz). how about you?I know EVERYTHING 12:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Is, what kind of music do you like?I know EVERYTHING 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i got a list of nearly 200 bands, solo artists, groups and composers. Actually it was the soundtrack if an anime called Cowboy Bebp that got me into music (the show had a band created specificley for it called the Seatbelts). I actually like all music except modern rap.I know EVERYTHING 22:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, ranging from pipe organ to heavy metal music and it's sub-genres, i have misic from the UK, US and AUS as well as soundtrack music from games, movies and Animes. so my tastes are very diverse unlike most people.I know EVERYTHING 08:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Been to the first day of a 3 day jazz festival and got Yakuza 3 (a game).I know EVERYTHING 08:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) And heres my answer which i'm sure you'll agree, booooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggI know EVERYTHING 09:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how is your luck with the ladys?I know EVERYTHING 09:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Me? oh lets just say i can't remember how many i've had around me, my first friend was a girl, i can talk them up with ease, they come to me rather then vise versa. possible because i'm not threataning in any way, plus since i was bullied by guys i prefer girls to guys meaning any claims a guy might have about a perticuler girl (whore, slut that sort of thing) i won't listen and she might be mean to them but nice too me. So i'm very good they have ranged between my age to near 40 something.I know EVERYTHING 09:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, i bet it would suit me, i make all the guys who try so hard to impress a girl look pathetic which is im a way getting my own back for them bullying me. i'll give advice to girls about how to go about thinks but not guys (unless i feel i can trust them).I know EVERYTHING 09:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hell yeah who woudn't?.I know EVERYTHING 10:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually it's 9:40 pm so it's not late. and any ways i stay up till paste midnight so i'm not going to bed any time sone. What time is it in Greece?I know EVERYTHING 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I could buy it in both HD or Blu-ray.I know EVERYTHING 10:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i see,I know EVERYTHING 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it Sunday there? because that means your hours in front of me.I know EVERYTHING 10:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I though so, RDAmustdie wasn't happy when i told him a few days ago about you being hours behind because unlike me he doesn't spend a long time on here.making it difficult for him to chat to others but me as such.I know EVERYTHING 11:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He's trying to make friends (apart from me) but it's not going to well, i've got five: you, Denizine, him, Dragonfli (who is a girl i might add) and Freakyty.I know EVERYTHING 11:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see you later my friend.I know EVERYTHING 11:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm well, you? Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 16:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have the score, but I've taken a break on it, because I've lost my ability to get those good music chills. That's a bummer, eh? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad. When I re-release it it'll still be twenty chapters, but you'll see why. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 19:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You logged onto the IRC? I can still chat with ya even tho Jay is being an ass and keeping me off of it. Just type /query Denizine Should work. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 20:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC)